


"I Heard You"

by Harleyy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Kinky sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Teasing, i wrote this at 2 am dont judge me okay, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: Kaguya overhears Mokou doing something...private, and she decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I shit you not this randomly came to me mind at 2 am. I really love futa so, enjoy.

    The white haired phoenix blushed as she stroked her rock hard member, going faster with each second. She could feel her semen building up inside. An image of the naked princess was burned into her mind as she hung onto it, wishing it was a reality. Wishing she could ram into her voluptuous body, and make Kaguya shout out that she belonged to Mokou.

    “Ngahhh… Fuck-!” Mokou grunted as the white fluid spurted from her cock onto the floor. She panted; and slumped down a bit. Grabbing a towel, she cleaned up herself, and the mess she made, and tossed the towel into one of the bamboo boxes she put together a while ago.

    Mokou sighed as she shoved her hands into her pockets, walking out of her house and down to the toriyaki stand. “Hehe~” Mokou whipped her head around, who was that? When she had turned around again, there was Kaguya, a bit too close for comfort. Startled, the white-haired tomboy shouted in surprise and fell back onto her butt. “Ow,” she hissed in pain, before looking up at the princess. “What are you doing?!”

    Kaguya put her hand up to her mouth with a smug smirk, “I heard what you were doing, Mokou-tan~ I was wandering through the forest and I heard some cute little moans. At first I thought it was Cirno and Daiyousei going down in the woods, but it was you~” She said, crouching down and pinning Mokou against the wall.

    Mokou blushed, and smiled nervously, “I don't know what you mean-” And before she could finish her sentence, Kaguya had dragged her back into her house and stripped her clothes in an instant. The princess looked at Mokou seductively, “I want you to destroy me with your massive cock~”

    The bulge in Mokou’s pants had grown once again. ‘ _Kaguya has no shame in this, so why should I?_ ’ Mokou thought. She ripped her pants off. Grabbing Kaguya’s wrists, she quickly pinned her onto the floor, and positioned herself at the princess’ entrance, slowly moving her hard-on against her slit. Kaguya twitched, and shouted out. “Nyahhh~ Mokou hurry, shove it inside~ I want you to violate me!” She said in a breathy voice, her tongue slightly wiggling past her teeth.

    Mokou grit her teeth together, ramming her cock inside of Kaguya. “Don’t say things like that, or you'll make me want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk!” Kaguya moaned loudly as Mokou rammed into her, gripping her hips tightly. “Ah~ Your cock is so huge! Please mess me up, Mokou~” the princess slurred, her eyes rolling back into her head.

    “I never knew you were such a slut, Kaguya. If I knew sooner, you would have already had me wrapped around your finger.” Mokou grunted as she slammed her member inside of Kaguya. She quickly grabbed her back, flipping the princess around to go on her knees, and she held her arms back tightly, still thrusting into her.

    “Harder! Fuck me harder!” Kaguya shouted, at this point not caring how loud she was. Mokou denied Kaguya and slowed down, only thrusting hard occasionally. “Ahhh~ Why'd you slow down?! C’mon, go harder!” She pleaded.

    “Only if you tell me who you belong to.” Mokou said in a low voice. “Nng, no, don't make me!” Kaguya blushed, almost feeling embarrassed. Mokou rammed herself into Kaguya a single time, before proceeding to go slower. “Okay~ I guess I won’t fuck you senseless-”

    Mokou was interrupted by Kaguya’s horny screaming, “Ahhhh, fine! I belong to you Mokou, only you can fuck me until I can't move!” Mokou was overcame by a lust to ruin Kaguya, she began ramming into her womanhood again. “Fuck!” Kaguya screamed, she dug her nails into the wood tile beneath her, she felt a pressure build up in her g-spot. “Fuck, I'm cumming!” The princess shouted. Without warning, Mokou released her warm seed into Kaguya. The two girls panted and collapsed onto the floor, laying with each other.

    “That was really nice.” Kaguya panted, slowly snaking her hand over to Mokou’s, intertwining their fingers. “I think you know by now, but I really like you, Mokou.” Mokou smirked and let out a chuckle, ruffling the princess’ hair. “Yeah, whatever you royal dope. I like you too, and let's do that again tonight, this time I really won’t let you out easy.”


End file.
